Simplify the expression. $5a(2a-4)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5a}$ $ = ({5a} \times 2a) + ({5a} \times -4)$ $ = (10a^{2}) + (-20a)$ $ = 10a^{2} - 20a$